grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Over
For the Game Over in Chapter Two, go here! ending.]] A Game Over (or Bad Ending) is what the Player receives if they get knocked out 5 times (or 6 if you have completed the Painting). After a Game Over, the Player gets brought to the Title Screen. As of Version 1.7.3, there are four separate endings that can be seen, and they cycle every time the Player loses. Basement Ending This ending shows the Player getting shoved down the stairs of the Basement, and then blacking out. They then wake up, heavy breathing can be heard, presumably from the Player. They look around some, and find out they are on the bloodstain on the floor, and when they look to the right, Granny jumpscares the Player, resulting in a Game Over. ' Guillotine Ending This ending depicts the Player held in the Guillotine. They look at the floor, and then at Granny beside them. Granny then pulls the lever of the Guillotine, sending the Guillotine head flying down towards the Player. This results in a '''Game Over. '''Crows can be heard in the background when the Game Over text appears. ''This ending was added in Version 1.3.2 Car Ending This ending depicts the Player attached to the Garage Door, although the means of which is not actually shown (formerly tied up). After looking forward, they see Granny in the Car's driver seat. She waves at them, and begins backing up the Car as the Player desperately shakes their head in distress. While they are searching for a way to free themselves, Granny lurches the Car forward, ramming into the Player and crushing them against the wall. This results in a '''Game Over, as Granny cackles maniacally in the background. This ending was added in Version 1.6 Attic Ending This ending depicts the Player wakes up in the Attic and looks around. The Player hears Granny laugh and they look at Granny. Then, the Player looks at the Unstable Flooring. The Player once again looks at Granny and Granny raises her left hand and slaps them. The Player falls to the Unstable Flooring and then their head drops to a Bear Trap, slicing the player's head off (similar to the Guillotine ending). This results in a Game Over. ' ''This ending was added in Version 1.7.3 Videos Mobile Granny Basement Game Over (V1) Granny Car Game Over|Car ending in Version 1.6 All Game Over scenes in Granny (Version 1.7.3) PC Granny Basement Death Scene (PC) Granny Basement Death Scene (PC, Nightmare) Granny Guillotine Death Scene (PC) Granny Guillotine Death Scene (PC, Nightmare) Granny Car Death Scene (PC, v1.1) Granny Car Death Scene (PC, v1.2) Granny Car Death Scene (PC, v1.2, Nightmare) Trivia * The Game Over scenes are the only time Granny is seen without holding her bat. However, at the beginning of the Basement game over scene, she is still holding her bat. * The blurry screen in the Options Menu is taken from the Basement Ending showing the Player getting shoved down the Basement by Granny. * If the Player does certain things and gets that specified Game Over scene, here are some things that don't make sense: **If the Player places a Plank on the Unstable Flooring and gets the Attic Ending, the Plank will still be there, but when Granny pushes the Player down, they will fall through the Plank like it never was even there before. **If the player blows up the Gasoline Can before filling the Car up and gets the Car Ending, Granny will still be in the car, and the car can still drive, despite the fact that there won't be any gasoline to power the Car. **In addition, if the Player puts certain items (e.g. the Engine Part) in areas that Granny cannot access, and gets the Car Ending, it is speculated that Granny has hidden replacements in hidden areas. * It is speculated that Granny eats the Player during the Basement ending, as she is seen baring her teeth at what would be the Player's eyes. ** It is suspected that this also happened to the Previous Victim of Granny, as supported by the large bloodstain on the floor in the same location the Player is killed. * The theme that plays during the Basement ending formerly featured frantic violins from the 2011 movie Insidious, (seen here and here) however, in the Update 1.3.2 the theme was changed to a more ominous tune first used in Hotel Insanity, another game by DVloper. * As seen here, it is possible for the player to gain control during the death cutscenes and witness their own death from other angles not intended to be seen. Although this glitch was discovered after the release of version 1.5, it was indirectly patched in that same version when the "hide anywhere" glitch was patched, forcing it to be done in an older version of the game. * The Car Ending scene came from a fan made video created by Erdi Lesmana. * The Car Ending is also the only bad ending scene that doesn't have any background theme. * The Attic Ending's music was first used in the trailer for the PC version, 5 months before the music was implemented into the game itself. You can hear the music comparison here. * In the Attic Ending, Granny's voice has not been sped up when she laughs. * Currently, the Attic Ending is the only ending that is not introduced in the PC version, as the PC version doesn't use minor updates. * In Version 1.7.3, there is a glitch that can help you see your own death. You must head towards the Basement and approach Granny as fast as possible you can, you will be knocked out. Repeat the Day 1 method for the other Days. On Day 4, if the Player wakes up immediately (there is no waking up cutscene), you did it right. Now, on day 5, just get knocked out by Granny ASAP. When you wake up, you will hear the game over music playing, and then you will spawn in the Starting Bedroom. Walk towards the death scene, and you will watch Granny kill an invisible person, without running in to the duplicate. Besides, the Granny at the death scene is not solid, you can walk through her. However, there is another Granny will head towards you and knock you out if you go near her, especially in the '''Basement and the Attic endings. A video of this can be seen here. What ending scares you the most? Basement Ending Guillotine Ending Car Ending Attic Ending None of them All of them Category:Important Pages Category:Endings Category:Version 1.0 Category:Version 1.3.2 Category:Version 1.7.3 Category:Version 1.6